Application updating over a network is an effective way to keep an installed application on a network capable device up to date with a new release and/or fixes. A networked capable device can be a personal computer, a laptop, a net book, a mobile device, a music player, an electronic book enabled device and any device including a processor and memory that can receive and/or transmit data over a network. It would be beneficial for the application updating process to be able to send and receive update information to and from more than one wired or wireless network connections, in order to selectively and/or dynamically determine which network to use in case of network routing failure.